


30 Day OTP Writing Challenge

by wyomingparmesan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Codename: Kids Next Door, Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles featuring different pairings from various cartoons! Will be updated every day or so.





	1. Taking a Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have decided to take on the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge for May 2019. Every chapter will feature a ship and a topic. Hope you enjoy!

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 1- Selfie**

 

**Lori Loud x Bobby Santiago (The Loud House)**

* * *

 

Ketcham Park was one of the most peaceful places to be in Royal Woods. It was home to walking trails, bird spotters, and a gorgeous fountain.

Lori Loud had many fond memories of the place from throughout her seventeen years. When she was a child, her parents would often bring her and her sisters. They’d have a picnic, and they’d watch as the children ran themselves out of energy.

Today, she was heading there for a different reason. A few months ago, she’d invited her boyfriend, Bobby Santiago, to the park in hopes they could take the perfect picnic selfie.

Unfortunately for them, it didn’t happen due to the fact Bobby was recovering from wisdom teeth surgery.

She hoped that maybe they’d be able to make up for it today as she pulled into the parking lot. Stepping out of the van was like a breath of fresh air, literally.

The family’s van was always so full of weird smells and sensations, so anytime they were able to exit was like heaven to their lungs.

Lori took a moment to take a few deep breaths before heading into the park. It wasn’t crowded at all today, with only a few couples strolling around and children playing on the jungle gym.

She opened the door to the second row and pulled out a blanket. It was light blue, just a bit darker than her tank top, with green ruffles on all sides.

It was a gift from Bobby, so she felt it was the best one to bring for today.

The sound of a motor could be heard, causing her to turn around as it came closer. A big smile made its way onto her face as Bobby pulled up in his truck.

“Babe!”, he waved as he pulled up.

“Boo Boo Bear!”, she blew him a kiss as she walked slowly to his truck.

He didn’t hesitate to open his door as soon as his car was parked, and immediately ran up to hug her.

Naturally, she hugged him back, feeling the warmth from both each other and the blanket that was now wedged in between them.

As they pulled away, their eyes met for a split second and they smiled at each other.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Bobby spoke first, his arms still wrapped around Lori’s back.

Her face softened. “I’ve missed you, too,” she said, squeezing his neck tighter.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead, then said, “You have no idea how excited I am for today!” He released her, and turned around to his truck.

Lori fixed the blanket as he came over with a large picnic basket. She laughed. “Did you bring enough food for the whole park?”

He struggled a bit with the basket, having to carry it close to the ground with both hands. “Heh,” he laughed, too. “Abuela caught whiff that we were having a picnic and well,” he nodded towards the basket.

She shook her head and moved the blanket under one of her arms. “Here, you look like you need some help,” she leaned down and grabbed the basket with her free hand.

They managed to make it all the way to the park, settling on a nice spot by the fountain. Together, they spread the blanket and sat the basket on top.

The couple sat across from each other.

Bobby was closest to the basket, so he opened it up. The warm outside air didn’t mask the amazing aroma that came from inside. “I know most people usually have sandwiches and chips on picnics, but,” he pulled out a large covered bowl, along with a small plate. “Abuela suggested we have her food instead.”

They laughed as he sat the food in front of them. Lori reached for the bowl, pulling the tin foil from the top. Inside was seasoned rice. She sighed as the smell filled her nostrils. “She sure knows the way to my stomach, doesn’t she?”

“For sure,” Bobby said as he uncovered the plate with some tortillas. “No one can resist Abuela’s food.”

They continued to pull bowls and plates from the basket until they had a large spread of food before them.

She made a plate that was filled with tacos and tamales, while he did the same.

“So, how is everything at home?”, Bobby asked, cutting one of his tamales.

“Pretty normal, well, for my house anyway,” they laughed. “Loud, obnoxious, weird smells…and sounds.”

“Sounds just like my place,” he said.

“My dad has been trying out new recipes again,” Lori said, taking a bite of rice. “Some kind of weird meat with this sauce made of anchovies.” She made a disgusted face. “It’s not literally disgusting.”

Bobby smirked.

She looked up at him, lifting an eyebrow. “What?”

“You look really cute when you make that face,” he said.

She smiled. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she said. “Handsome.”

Before she knew it, he sat his plate down and came around to her side. He sat next to her, throwing an arm around her neck.

He pulled out his phone out, opening his camera. Lori wrapped an arm around his torso, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

_Click_

Bobby let his phone down so they could see the selfie. “What do you think, Babe?”

“ _It’s perfect, just like you.”_


	2. Sharing a Milkshake

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 2- Sharing a Milkshake**

**Luan Loud x Benny (The Loud House)**

* * *

 

“Did you see the new episode of _The Real Mimes of Miami_ last night?”, Luan asked.

 Benny laughed. “I sure did,” he said. “I can’t believe he somehow mistook a phone booth for a toilet.”

 She laughed, snorting a bit. “That was the _best_!”, she said, taking his hand in hers. They stopped walking, and looked up at the sign. “Is this the place?”

 He nodded. “Yep, Mr. Brownie’s Ice Cream Parlor,” he pushed open the door for her. “After you, m’lady.”

 Luan slid past him, his hand still in hers.

 It was a quaint little place. It was styled after those old ice cream parlors you often see in movies. Neon signs hanging on the walls, red and white booths, and there was even a jukebox in the corner.

 They sat themselves in a booth next to the window.

“You like it?”, Benny asked.

Luan looked around. “Yeah, it’s really cute,” she said. “I think my sisters would like it, too.”

Before he could respond, a waitress came up to their table. “Hey there, kiddos,” she said, chewing the piece of gum in her mouth. “What can I get for ya today?”

They took a look at the menu in front of them. The pages were filled with many different desserts.

There were ice cream cones, bowls, even cakes.

Luna’s eyes lit up as she looked at the menu. “Can I have this?”, she asked, pointing to the picture.

The waitress took a look, then smiled. “Well, sure, but that milkshake is for _two_ people,” she said, looking from Luan to Benny. “Oh, you two wanna share it, don’t you?”

The teens blushed.

The waitress wrote it down in her notepad. “One double banana supreme milkshake for the cute couple,” she said. “I’ll get that out for ya as soon as I can.”

They looked at each other as she walked off. Their faces were still the dimmest shade of red.

Benny scratched the back of his neck. “You…look really pretty today, Luan,” he said, a small smile on his face.

Her face grew darker and she giggled. “Thanks,” she said, twirling the end of her ponytail. “When my sisters heard we were coming here, well,” she motioned to the yellow dress she was wearing. “They wanted to dress me up.”

He smiled. “They did a really good job,” he said.

Luan looked down for a second, then looked up at him. “You look really…handsome yourself,” she said.

His face became the same color as hers. “Heh, thanks,” he said. “My mom is responsible for this one.”

“I guess we both have families who love to meddle, huh?”, Luan asked.

Benny nodded. “Yep, but it’s okay,” he said.

Just then, the waitress came back with their milkshake. “Here you two lovebirds go,” she said, a big smile on her face. “You kids enjoy, okay?”

They looked at the milkshake in front of them. It was in large, glass mug. On top, there were two whole bananas covered in chocolate syrup and whipped cream, along with two straws.

“Whoa, this thing is massive!”, Benny exclaimed, standing up a bit.

“I’m sure it’ll be _banana_ -rific,” Luan said, starting to laugh.

He laughed as well. “It looks very a _peel_ ing,” he said, making them both laugh even harder.

He took a moment to watch Luan. She was so adorable. When she laughed, she had the biggest smile on her face, and her hair moved from side to side. Her laugh was absolutely infectious. Every now and then, she’d snort. He could listen to it all day.

She finally calmed down and wiped a tear from her eye. “Oh man, that was just too great, Benny,” she said. “Okay, okay, let’s dig in to this milkshake.”

They leaned forward, each putting their lips on a straw.

“Mmm,” Luan mumbled, taking a sip. “This thing is amazing!”

Benny nodded. “Oh gosh, yeah,” he said. “This is the best milkshake I have ever had.”

“You know what would make it even better?”, she asked.

“What?”

She took some whipped cream from the milkshake, and put it on his nose. “This,” she said. Leaning forward, she closed her eyes and kissed the cream off his nose.

He giggled. “Hey, I can play that game, too,” he said, taking some whipped cream for himself. This time, he put on her cheek. He leaned towards her, and kissed her cheek.

Luan smiled. She took another round of whipped cream. She had an even better idea. This time, she placed it on his lips.

“Come on, kiss me, Romeo,” she teased.

He leaned forward, placing his lips on hers. Their lips met in a fusion of sticky whipped cream and banana ice cream.

They pulled away, and he spoke. “Was that good enough, Juliet?”

Luan licked the ice cream from her lips. “Tastes like bananas.”

They laughed as Benny sat back down in his seat.

“Hey, Luan,” he said. “I have to confess that I was really nervous and coming here today.”

Luan looked at him. “It’s okay,” she said “I was too.”

“I know we kissed that one day, and did the play together,” he said. “But, I still get butterflies around you because well...”, he had a soft smile on his blushing face. “I just like you that much.”

“Aw, Benny,” she said, taking his hand in hers. “I really like you too, okay?” She reassured him. “So, we don’t have anything to worry about.”

He laughed. “I guess you’re right,” he squeezed her hand. “Well, except maybe this milkshake because it’s melting.”

The teens laughed as they began to finish their milkshake, hand in hand.


	3. Grumpy Morning Heads

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 3- Grumpy Morning Heads**

**Lynn Loud Sr x Rita Loud (The Loud House)**

* * *

 

10:00pm

That was the time when the Loud house was finally peaceful. After long, hectic days, the children were finally asleep. That meant it was the parents’ turn.

Rita Loud trudged into the bedroom. Her hair a mess and her makeup smudged. “Lily finally went down,” she said, tiredly. “She tried to fight it.”

Her husband, Lynn, was already in bed, his arms propped up on his pillows. “She’s a little _stinker_ isn’t she?” He laughed.

Rita sighed as she slipped into bed next to him. “She sure is,” she said, yawning. “Today was exhausting.”

He saw the tired, slightly distraught look on his wife’s face, and moved closer to her. “It was, but,” he said, rubbing her back. “I guess sometimes that’s the price you have to pay when you have eleven wonderful children, huh?”

She smiled. “Yeah, I suppose so,” she said, turning off the lamp. “But another price of having eleven children is you need to sleep long enough to be able to handle them all.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” he said before giving her a kiss. “Good night, I love you.”

“Good night, love you too.”

_A few hours later…_

It seemed as though the children knew that when their parents were asleep, it meant that it was their time to shine. 

“Moooooommmmmyyyy, daaaaaaddddddyyyyyyy”

Rita opened her eyes slightly as she heard the faint voice. She blinked as it became louder.

“Mommy!”

She rolled over to see her six year old daughter, Lola, standing there, her eyes watery. She rubbed her eyes and spoke. “Lola? What’s the matter, sweetie?”

“I-I had a nightmare,” she said softly, hugging her stuffed bear tightly. “Can I sleep with you and Daddy?”

Rita reached out a hand to rub her hair. “Of course,” she said, moving over slightly to let Lola in next to her.

“Thanks, Mommy,” she said as she snuggled up to her stomach.

With that taken care of, it was time to drift off to the land of slumber once again.

_An hour later…_

“Daddy? Daddy!”

Lana said as she shook her father awake. “Wake up,” she said in a loud whisper.

“Mmm,” Lynn Sr mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. “Lana? What is it?”

“Lola came down here to sleep with you guys, and I want in,” she said, crossing her arms.

He yawned. “Sure, get in here,” he said, scooting over so that his back was against his wife’s.

She climbed in and laid next to him, curling up like a dog. “Good night, Daddy.”

He patted her head like a puppy. “Good night, Lana.”

Finally, some peace for the parents…or so they thought.

Morning came soon enough. The birds could be heard chirping outside, Charles was barking out the window, and the soft footsteps could be heard as the children upstairs began to stir.

Rita opened her matted eyes. Still feeling the exhaustion from yesterday, she slowly looked next to her.

After the twins came down, so did some of the others. Lana was at the end, still curled up like a dog, with Lola using her as a pillow. Lucy was in between her parents, laying like a corpse. On top of Lynn Sr’s head was Lily. How she got down the stairs, they still didn’t know. Even Leni was with them, her arms wrapped around her father.

Rita looked over to her husband, who had the same exhausted look on his face. He smiled still, and she returned it.

It was hard to be grumpy when their children craved the warmth of their parents’ loving embrace.

Another day in the life of the Louds.


	4. Picknicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first time writing anything from Avatar, so I'm sorry if they're OOC lol

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 4- Picnicking**

**Sokka x Suki (Avatar: the Last Airbender)**

* * *

 

“So, tell me again. Why do I need to wear a blindfold?”

Sokka laughed. “I can’t tell you,” he said, stopping to readjust the blindfold on her face. “If I did, it wouldn’t be any fun.”

Suki shook her head. “You are your surprises,” she said, walking slowly as Sokka guided her.

With only a few days left until Sozin’s Comet came along, they knew there was only a short time for them to rest. Sokka decided to take advantage of it.

He led her down to a grassy area, not far from the beach they were staying at. She had a tight grip on his hand, as there was a chance she could slip at my moment.

“How much farther?”, she asked, grabbing his arm.

“Actually…”, he began, slipping in behind her. Lifting his hands to her hair, he slipped the blindfold off. “We’re here!”

Suki jumped a bit as he pulled the blindfold away from her hair, then she opened her eyes. “Oh…Sokka…”, she said, mesmerized by the image in front of her.

It was a small field, close to the beach. There were flowers set up all around a red blanket, which was garnered with a picnic basket. The sun was close to setting, the evening sky a beautiful fusion of orange and pink.

Sokka watched with a smile on his face as his girlfriend took in the scene. “I had a feeling you’d love it,” he said, moving forward a bit to grab her hand.

“Of course, I do,” she said. “Everything has been so hectic lately, so it’ll be good to have some peace.” She squeezes his hand. “Even if it’s just for a little while.”

“Exactly,” he said. “Now, come on, I’m starving!”

He pulled her over to the blanket, where they sat next to each other.

Suki grabbed the basket and moved it closer to them, but Sokka grabbed it from her. She shot him a glare.

“Uh uh, you are the lady, I am the man,” he said, holding a hand to his chest. “I’ll make sure you don’t have to lift a finger.”

She laughed. “Typical Sokka,” she said. “Who often forgets that I’m part of a group of warriors who could kick your butt any day.”

His expression went from looking worried, to one of playfulness. “You got me there,” he said.

“That’s why I like you, though,” she said, kissing his cheek. His face burned slightly as his heart picked up speed in his chest.

“Okay, okay,” Sokka said, his breathing slightly heavy. “Can we eat now, please? _I’m starving!”_ He grabbed his stomach to make it a bigger exaggeration.

“Absolutely,” Suki said. “Whatcha got in there?”

“Shhh,” he said, putting a finger to her lips. “Let me _show_ you. This is a surprise, after all.”

She shook her head while he dug into the basket, pulling out a smaller basket filled with some bread, and a plate with fish and a spicy sauce.

“Whoa, where did you get all of this?”, she asked while he made her a plate.

“I woke up Aang and Zuko this morning and we went to this market nearby,” Sokka said, trying not to stuff an entire roll in his mouth. “They have so much yummy food, so we picked up stuff for everyone else, too.”

“That was very sweet of you boys,” Suki said, eating some bread herself. “Especially with everything that’s been happening lately, ya know?”

He swallowed. “Yeah…”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”, she asked, frowning.

He saw the worried look on her face, and placed a hand over hers on his shoulder. “Yeah, I am,” he said. “I’m just not sure when we’ll get another peaceful day like this, ya know?”

“So, you wanted to spend it with me, watching you almost choke on your food,” she wrapped her arms around his neck as they laughed.

“Heh, yeah. I guess so.”

“If I’m being honest…”, Suki began, laying her head against his. “There’s no one I’d rather spend it with, than with you.”

Their cheeks blushed as their lips met.

When they parted, Sokka spoke. “I feel the same way,” he said, still looking into her eyes.

She bit her lip. “Hey…I’ve got something I need to tell you,” she said, leaning closer to him.

A curious expression ran across his face. “What is it?”, he asked, his heart beating faster.

“ _I love you_ ,” she whispered in front of his face.

He gasped slightly before replying, “ _I love you, too_.”

Their lips met once again. Suki wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, while Sokka placed his hands around her cheeks. This one went deeper than the last, making it feel like nothing else mattered in that moment.

It didn’t matter that in a few days, they would have to battle against the Fire Nation. They knew that no matter what happened, they’d always have each other.

Their love was stronger than any Fire Nation army.


	5. Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RobStar is one of my absolute favorite ships, and I've never written anything with them before so I was really happy to get this done!

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 5- Baking**

**Robin x Starfire (Teen Titans)**

* * *

 

The birds could be heard as they began to wake and make their daily rounds for food. For a superhero, hearing the first chirps of the morning meant it was the start of a brand new day. If they got lucky, there wouldn’t be any villainy and they could have a peaceful day.

Whether or not there were villains doing bad things, though, it was hardly ever peaceful in Titans Tower. One of the teen heroes was always off doing something noisy, except for Raven of course.

Robin often found himself the first one to wake, as he liked to get a head start at looking at any evidence for cases he may have been working on. Beast Boy and Cyborg liked to sleep in and so did Starfire, sometimes. Raven was a mystery, as always.

After applying a generous amount of hair gel into his black hair, he stepped out into the hall to head down to the living room. As he walked past the bedrooms, snoring could be heard. An indication that his teammates were still asleep, and he figured as much.

As he stepped into the elevator, already his nose was delighted by a familiar smell. One that was slightly unusual this early in the morning. The door to the elevator opened, and he let his nose guide his eyes to the source of the smell.

It was coming from the kitchen area, and there stood Starfire. She had on a small, pink apron across the front of her body, and she held a mixing bowl in her hands. There was a little smile on her face as she looked towards the oven next to her.

He couldn’t help but admire her for a bit. It was obvious she had been awake for a little while, as her hair was no longer messy. Her long, beautiful red hair that smelled like some kind of alien fruit. A small smile grew on his own face.

 Her eyes moved up slightly, and her face lit up when she saw him.

“Good morning, Robin!”, she said, setting down the bowl to fly over to him. She went in for a hug, making sure not to squeeze him too hard.

“Good morning to you, too, Star,” Robin said, hugging her back. “What’re you doing in here?”

She released him and turned back to the kitchen. “Oh! I wanted to try making an Earth breakfast,” she said happily. “I have always wanted to try it, but I have not been able to find the time.”

“It sure smells good,” he said, walking with her to the kitchen. “What are you making?”

Before she could answer, a timer could be heard. Starfire flew to the oven and opened it, pulling out a small tray. “Here, I made these.”

He examined the tray closely. It was filled with food that looked like biscuits, but they had the smell of meat or cheese. “What are they?”, he asked.

“I could not decide if I wanted to make the biscuits or the eggs or the bacon, so I made all three!”, she said. “Please, try one.”

Robin grabbed one off of the tray and took a bite as she watched him. The taste actually wasn’t bad. It did have a very overpowering taste of bacon and cheese, but the consistency was on par for how a biscuit should be. “Very impressive, Star,” he said. “You’ve been working on your cooking, haven’t you?”

She nodded. “Yes, I have watched some of those shows with cooking on the television with Beast Boy and Cyborg,” she said. “They are very informative.”

He laughed a bit. “Yeah, they are,” he said, taking another bite of her concoction.

She smiled at him and went back to the bowl she was mixing earlier. “Friend Robin, do you wish to help me with this one?”, she asked, holding up a whisk to him.

He thought for a moment. Cooking wasn’t really his strong suit, having grown up with people who cooked everything for him. There was just something about Starfire though. She had a way of making him do things he wouldn’t normally think of doing. Maybe it was the sweet, calming voice she had when she asked something of him. Maybe it the big smile she always had on her face. Maybe it was because she was his best friend. Maybe it was the way his heart would speed up in his chest when he was around her. Maybe it was how she was one of the only people who could put a smile on his face.

He didn’t know exactly what it was, but he knew that something inside him changed when they were alone together. After what felt like an hour of him contemplating many things, he finally answered, “I’d be happy to.”

Starfire giggled as she handed him the whisk. Before he could even walk over to the counter, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

His eyes grew wide under his mask, and his face felt as hot as the sun outside. She simply looked at him with a smile on her face.

“I learned that from the television ,too,” she said. “It is another way to say, ‘thank you’, yes?”

Robin’s breathing slowed as his heart began beating fast in his chest. “Y-Yeah, it sure is,” he said, slightly out of breath. “You’re welcome.”

As they started again on breakfast, she kept glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. _I hope I can tell him “thank you” more often_ , she thought to herself. _It made me all fuzzy inside_.

_Maybe I should help Star cook more often_ , he thought to himself, catching her glancing at him. _Though, now my stomach feels fuzzy and this food is kind of nauseating. Oh well._

The teenagers continued to make breakfast with smiles on their faces and fuzzy feelings in their chests.


	6. Ice Skating

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 6- Ice Skating**

**Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2 x Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

* * *

 

It was cold and very, very loud. Hoagie stood there, shaking in his skates. As he looked out onto the ice rink, he could hear the playful cheers of his friends as they came back around in the circle.

“Come on Numbuh Two!”, said Kuki as she skated up to him. “You’re missing all of the fun.

The thought crossed his mind and he tried to stand up. It was to no avail, as he fell right back onto the bench. “Sorry Numbuh Three, but,” he said, putting his head down. “My feet hate me.”

His teammates eventually crowded in front of the bench, encouraging him once more.

“You can do it, come on.”

“It’ll be more fun with all of us.”

Their thoughts circled around in his head, making him feel a bit dizzy. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something.

“Stop it you guys,” Abby said, before he could speak. Her voice was more shrill than usual, but still somewhat demanding. “If he doesn’t want to come out here with us, then we can’t force him.”

The others nodded, and Nigel spoke. “You’re right, Numbuh Five,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, Hoagie.”

Kuki and Wally followed his lead and apologized as well.

A small smile came across Hoagie’s face. “Thanks guys, it’s okay,” he said. “Maybe I’ll just go to the snack bar and watch you guys.”

“Whatever works for ya, mate,” Wally said before skating off alongside Kuki.

Nigel began to follow them but turned back to Abby. “You coming, Abby?”, he asked.

She looked at him. “You guys go,” she said, flicking her wrist at him. “Numbuh Five will catch up.”

Her leader nodded, turning around to catch up with his other friends.

Abby turned back to Hoagie. “I have an idea,” she said.

Before he could question her, she stepped up onto the platform that separated the floor from the ice. Stepping in front of him, she leaned down and held her hands in front of him. “Take Numbuh Five’s hands,” she said.

He shook his head reluctantly. “I-I don’t know, Numbuh Five,” he said. “I’m not good. _At all_.”

His voice had the slightest bit of sadness, but her smile didn’t fade. “Hey, it’s okay,” she said. “Everyone has to start somewhere.”

“I guess you’re right,” Hoagie said, looking at her hands. “I don’t know…what if…if…”

Abby raised an eyebrow. “‘What if’ what?”, she asked, her tone softening.

He looked away. “What if I fall, and it makes you fall, and then you get hurt?”, he said, shaking his head. “I don’t want to hurt you, Abby.”

She gasped, stepping back a bit. “Oh Hoagie, come on,” she said, sitting down next to him. “We go on dangerous missions every other day, and you’re worried about us getting hurt while _ice skating_?”

He laughed a bit. “I guess you’re right,” he said. “It’s just…well,” he took her hands in his. “I just care about you a lot, Abby.”

Their hearts began beating faster in their chests, small blushes forming on their cheeks.

She squeezed his hands. “I care about you a lot, too, Hoagie,” she said, a small smile on her face. “Why do you think I want to help you so much?”

“Okay, then help me,” he said, standing up. “Let’s ice skate.”

Abby’s face lit up as she stood up along with him. “Come on,” she said, helping him down onto the ice.

Once he stepped onto the ice, he stumbled, almost falling over. She kept their hands intertwined, giving him more balance. He finally got his balance, and she spoke. “See? As long as we’re holding hands, we won’t fall.”

He nodded.

Abby skated backwards so that she could lead him forward. “The key to ice skating is to try and keep your feet flat,” she instructed him.

Heeding her instructions, he made sure to keep his feet as flat as possible. “Like this?”

“You’re getting it, Hoags!”, she said happily.

Their friends skated past, slowing down to talk to skate with them.

“Look at you, Numbuh Two!”, Wally said. “You’re getting it.”

“Before you know it, you’ll be able to do pirouettes,” Kuki said, skating off to do a pirouette herself.

“Thanks guys,” Hoagie said. “I’m still getting used to it, though.”

“You’ll get there, buddy,” Nigel said.

Suddenly, the lights in the ice rink went dim. A voice blared through the loudspeaker. “ _Hello ladies and gents_ ,” it said. “ _It is now time for couples skating! So grab that special someone, and just go with the flow_.”

“Oh great, time for me to sit this one out,” Nigel said. “You two have fun.” He winked at them before turning to leave.

Their faces burned as their eyes met once again.

A slow song began to play over the speakers in the rink, and couples skated around. Some held hands, some hugged their bodies against each other. Even Kuki had somehow convinced Wally to hold her hand while they skate.

The kids stood there, looking at their still intertwined hands.

“Hey you two!”, a skating ref said, coming up to them. “You can’t stop, you’ve gotta keep going.”

“Oh, sorry, sir,” they said together.

“It’s alright,” he said. “Now get going, you little lovebirds.”

Their eyes widened slightly before turning back to each other.

Hoagie held up a hand to her. “May I have this skate, Abigail,” he asked, using his suave voice.

She giggled. “Don’t mind if I do, Hogarth,” she said, taking his hand into hers.

They finally moved from their spot and began skating around the rink along with the other couples.

Nigel sat up in the benches with a bag of popcorn in his lap. He watched the couples skate around, and the slightest hint of jealousy would hit him.

Every time Hoagie and Abby would come around though, that jealousy would be replaced with a tinge of happiness.

As they skated around, Hoagie could feel his feet becoming more stable in the skates. With a boost of confidence from his newfound skill, he pulled Abby a bit closer to him. “I meant what I said, Abby,” he said softly. “I will _never_ hurt you because I care about you too much.”

She felt her face burn a darker shade of red. Without hesitation, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

“ _I care about you too much, too.”_


	7. Wedding Day

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 7- Wedding Day**

**Lola Loud x Winston (The Loud House)**

* * *

 The air in the room was warm, a cool breeze gently blowing from the fans spread around the room. It was filled with the voices of many girls, yet it felt somewhat peaceful.

Lola looked at around the room, taking in the scene. There were many girls in her life present. Her sisters were rushing around trying to make sure everyone was dressed properly. Her nieces were being scolded by their mothers when they tried to play in the makeup. Her mom was somewhere trying to make sure everything was setup just perfect.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were dusted with the lightest shade of pink, her lips in a darker shade. She always loved looking beautiful, but today she wanted to look especially nice.

It was the day she would marry the man she loved.

Her heart was beating fast in anticipation, while her stomach turned in circles. She was growing impatient with anticipation. The day already felt like it was dragging on forever, making her a bit agitated.

“Are you almost done, Leni?”, she asked. “My head is starting to hurt.”

Her older sister continued curling her hair. “I’m going as fast as I can, Lola,” she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You look really beautiful, sis.”

The bride smiled, her agitation slowly fading away. “Thank you,” she said, “Sorry if I sounded a bit mean. I’m just really nervous.”

Lori came up and stood next to her. “That’s normal, I felt that way when I married Bobby, too,” she said. “Once it’s happening though, you won’t feel that way anymore.”

A blonde haired girl came up to Leni. “Hey mom, we need your help with the flower girls’ dresses,” she said. “We can’t get them to look right.

“One second, Charlie,” she said, finishing a curl on Lola’s hair. “Lori, do you think you can work on her hair for me?”

Lori grabbed the curling iron from her. “Certainly,” she said, taking her place behind Lola.

As the commotion settled down in the room, Lola began to think. She questioned if now was the right time. She and Winston were still so young, only twenty-two. What if they weren’t ready? What if they needed more time to think about things?

“Hey Lori, can I ask you something?”, she asked.

“Anything,” Lori responded.

“When you and Bobby got married,” she began. “How did you know that you were ready?”

Lori let that question settle into her thoughts. There was probably some philosophical answer to that question, but she went with something that always works for her.

“I could feel it in my heart,” she told her. “When the love you have for someone is real, you just know.” She looked at Lola in the mirror and said,” Now let _me_ ask _you_ a question: Are you ready?”

Lola sat back in her chair, staring at herself in the mirror. Her makeup still intact, half of her hair messy. Then she took a look to her left. That beautiful, white princess gown standing on a mannequin next to her.

The thought of spending the rest of her life with Winston, the man she fell in love with, made her heart swell. He was sweet, kind, a pure gentleman. He cared for her, and she cared for him.

She sighed, listening to her heart. It would tell her what the answer was.

“Yes,” she said proudly. “I love Winston, I can feel it deep in my heart.”

Her older sister smiled herself. “I know you do, sis,” she said, patting her shoulder. “Today is _your_ day. You deserve the best.”

* * *

 The church slowly filled up with guests from both sides of the family and friends.

It was decorated in everything pink and white. Pink streamers covered the benches, a white stretch of cloth covered the aisle.

Lola’s sisters Lana, Lisa, and Lily stood at the altar, while the others sat on the benches with their spouses and children. Her brother Lincoln stood next to Winston, her soon-to-be-husband.

Lincoln stepped closer to him. “It’s almost time, buddy,” he said, a smile on his face. “Are you ready?”

Winston turned to him, a small on his face as well. “Yeah, I think I am,” he said, confident. “I can’t wait.”

Lincoln patted him on the shoulder. “It’ll be worth it, just you wait,” he said. “The day I married Ronnie Anne was one of the best days of my life.”

“What were the other ones?”, Winston asked, curious.

“When our girls were born,” he said. “Now that, you can _never_ be ready for. I wouldn’t trade it for anything, though.”

“Good to know,” Winston replied. He turned to look down the aisle, where two little girls were throwing pink and white flower petals. “Oh, speaking of your girls…”

Lincoln smiled as he watched his daughters skip happily down the aisle towards them.

“Daddy! Look, I did it!”, said the oldest one, her white hair waving around as she skipped around.

“I see that, sweetie,” he said. “Now you and your sister need to sit with Mommy so Aunt Lola can walk to us, okay?”

She nodded, grabbing her sister’s hand as they went to sit with Ronnie Anne in the front row.

The wedding march began to play, signaling the start of the ceremony.

Lola stood at the entrance, still out of Winston’s range of vision. She took a deep breath, grasping the bouquet of flowers in her shaky hands. A warm hand touched her bare back, making her look to her left.

There stood her father, his age showing in his face as he looked at her with watery eyes. “You look so beautiful,” he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Are you ready, honey?”

She took another deep breath. “Yes, I am,” she said, standing up straight. “Let’s do this.”

Her father wrapped her arm around his, and began to lead her down the aisle.

They stood in the entrance way, where everyone was already staring at them. Lola ignored them, though, as her eyes only went in one direction. She stared down to the end of the aisle, and it was as if a calm wind blew past her. The nervousness she felt inside turned into excitement and anticipation when she saw Winston.

He was looked back at her. Their eyes meeting, making it seem as if they were the only people in the room. He could already feel the tears forming in his eyes as he watched her come towards him. Her long, fluffy, white dress moving with her as she glided down the aisle. Her curly, blonde hair bouncing with every step she took.

If he ever needed a reminder of why he was there today, marrying her, that was it.

When they made it to the altar, Lynn Sr. passed his daughter off, placing her in front of her lover. He gave her one last peck on the cheek before joining his wife on the bench behind him.

They stood there together, looking into each other’s eyes from behind the white veil in front of her face. Lola felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head around.

Her twin sister, Lana, gave her a thumbs up with a small smile. She returned it, and turned back to Winston.

“Wow, you are absolutely magnificent,” he whispered, wiping a tear from his eye.

She giggled. “You look very handsome yourself,” she said.

A preacher came and stood between them. “Hello everyone, today, we are here join these two young people in the holy matrimony,” he spoke. “Mr. Winston James Milbourne, and Ms. Lola Marie Loud.”

The guests clapped, while the couple didn’t take their eyes off of each other. The ceremony began, and once they had exchanged their vows and taken each other’s rings, it was time for the moment they had all been waiting for.

“And with that, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the preacher spoke. “You may kiss the bride.”

The turned to each other, and Winston lifted the veil from Lola’s face. They looked into each other’s eyes, and that familiar feeling returned to her heart. Without hesitation, he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers as the guests cheered for the newlywed couple.

That feeling in her heart, the one that made her question everything today, it was still there as their lips touched. It was different somehow, though. Her heart was no longer filled with doubt and wonder. Instead, it was filled with love and certainty.

It was at the moment she knew…

_She was ready._


	8. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit shorter than the others. I've not felt like writing the last couple days.

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 8- Sick Day**

**Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 x Lizzie DeVine (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

* * *

 Lizzie sat up, groaning as her head began to spin. Her vision became blurry, giving her a splitting headache. She fell back down onto her pillow, groaning from the feeling of fullness in her face.

She tried to get up again, this time a bit slower as she eased herself out of bed. The floorboards creaked slightly from her weight.

“Shh,” she said, sitting back on her bed.

She looked to the coat rack on the other side of the room. Her blue jacket was just within viewing distance, but was far from her reach.

If only she could reach it, then maybe she’d finally be free. She stood up again, trying her best to tiptoe across the creaky floor.

She kept her eyes on the door, as she knew her mother could invade at any second.

A small smile came across her face as the jacket came into her grip. She slid it on and slowly opened the door next to her. The small burst of excitement inside of her slowly faded as a figure caught her eye.

“Where do you think you’re going, young lady?”

She gasped as she found her mother standing in the doorway.

“But mooooom,” she said, her voice hoarse. “I was supposed to hang out with Nigie today.”

“I don’t think so,” her mother said, coaxing her back to her bed. “You are too sick to go anywhere today.”

Lizzie pouted as her mom tucked her back into bed. “Fine,” she muttered, turning to face the wall.

“I’m sorry, honey,” her mom told her, rubbing her hair. “Maybe in a couple days when you feel better, okay?”

“Sure, whatever,” she mumbled as her mom left the room.

Before she knew it, she fell back asleep, her thoughts silenced for the time being.

* * *

 Lizzie woke up the sound of her mom’s voice calling for her.

“Lizzie…sweetie…there’s a visitor here to see you.”

She slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding.

“Who is…?”, she questioned, looking towards her open door.

A figure appeared in the doorway, his eyes looking at her over his black sunglasses.

Her eyes widened. “Nigie? Is that really you?”, she asked, making sure not to sit up too fast this time.

He smiled. “Yes, it’s me,” he said, walking towards her. “Your mom called me and told me you’re sick, so I wanted to check on you.”

“Ooh, Nigie! I’m so happy to see you,” Lizzie said, reaching out to hug him. “It feels like I’m trapped in here.”

He hugged her back. “Adults just love to do that us kids,” he said. “Don’t worry, though, I’m here to take care of you.”

He pulled the backpack of his back, and opened it up. “I brought some soup, card and board games, a couple comics,” he said. “I know it’s not your thing, but…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” she said. “I’m just happy you’re here with me.”

They exchanged smiles as Nigel came and sat next to her on her bed. “I’m happy to be here with you, too.”


	9. Under an Umbrella

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 9- Under an Umbrella**

**Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 x Wallabee Beetles/Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

* * *

The last bell of the day rang, meaning it was finally time for the children to go home and escape what they thought of as a prison. Wally stood at the front step as he waited for his friends. It was a gloomy day. He listened to the raindrops as they hit the metal roof above him.

It was days like this that made the boy a bit gloomy himself. Rain meant that he couldn’t play outside with his friends. It meant that for the rest of the day, they’d all be stuck inside the treehouse. Sure, it was a huge place with lots of hiding places and things to get themselves into, but it got a bit old sometimes.

He became so occupied with listening to the sound of the rain, he didn’t notice the light footsteps next to him.

Kuki stopped next to him, the sleeves of her green sweater swinging back and forth from where she was skipping before. She wanted to greet him, but instead, she followed his glance.

His face had its usual straight face, but that was enough for her to want to turn it into a smile.

“Hi Wally,” she spoke up, causing him to look at her.

“Oh, hey Kuki,” he said.

She leaned forward a little. “What are you doing?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Just waiting for you guys, I guess,” he said, his voice slightly monotone.

Kuki reached for her backpack, pulling it off her back and placing it in front of her. She rummaged around, moving a few folders out of the way. “Hmm, where is it?”, she whispered to herself. Her hand hit something soft and metallic. “Yes! Here it is!”

Wally heard the sound of something clasping together and he turned to his friend. In her hand was a pink and purple umbrella. It was _covered_ in Rainbow Monkeys.

His face turned to disgust. “You just _had_ to get that one, didn’t you?”

“What? It’s soooo cute!”, she squealed, twirling in the air.

He shook his head. He despised those things. To him, they were nothing but an annoyance. Despite his hatred of Rainbow Monkeys though, he secretly liked how happy they made Kuki.

There was just this thing about her. The way she smiled happily every time she got a new toy, or how she has squealed just now. It was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

“Numbuh Four? Wally?”

He was broken from his thoughts by Kuki herself. “What?”, he asked, turning to her.

She was holding her umbrella in front of him. “Come on,” she said. “Grab it.”

Wally hesitated before stepping back. “No way,” he said, holding his hands in front of him. “I am not holding that thing covered in ‘Rainbow Dorkies’.”

Kuki shrugged her shoulders. “Okay then, have fun getting wet,” she said, starting to walk towards the stairs.

He shook his head and began to think about how he didn’t need her or her dumb umbrella. The treehouse was just down the road, he could make it there just fine. He looked up towards the sky, watching the rain fall from the dark clouds.

Kuki was still within his view as she walked slowly down the pavement towards the sidewalk. He began to descent down the stairs, trying to be careful as it was slick.

Before he stepped out from underneath the awning, he put his hood over his head, looking down as he placed his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. He made his way down onto the pavement.

The wind was a lot stronger than he had originally thought. It was not quite Winter, but not quite Spring either. The rain was cold as it made its way onto his clothes, seeping into them to touch his skin underneath.

Wally was strong, or so he thought. A little rain wouldn’t bother him. He looked up to see Kuki still walking a few feet in front of him, her hair waving back and forth. It made him smile through the cold.

He felt his body begin to shiver as the cold wind blew across his face.

Kuki stopped walking and took a second to look back. Her eyes fell upon Wally, her face softening when she saw him. His clothes were wet, with water droplets dripping from the edges of his bangs. Every so often, his body would shake from the cold. She felt a surge of warmth in her heart. 

She turned herself around, and walked in the opposite direction towards him. The water splashed all around her as she stepped closer and closer. There hadn’t been many times like this before. She’d hardly ever seen Wally looking so weak, like he could use some help.

That was something she liked about him. He had a very tough exterior. A sort of “shell” he put on to act tough to everyone around him. She knew, though, that underneath that shell, he was a very soft and sweet boy. Those words made her stomach flutter.

She made her way to him. His head still down as looked at the ground. He could see her shoes in front of him, so he stopped. Wally looked up at her.

Kuki’s face was as cute as ever with her little smile and that piece of hair that covered her face ever so slightly.

She stepped closer so that her umbrella was above both of them. She held out a hand to him. “Wally,” she said. “You’re cold.”

He shook his head. “N-No, I’m f-fine,” he said, his teeth chattering. “Just g-go on, I’ll m-meet you there.”

Without saying a word, Kuki reached down, grabbing his hand and placing it in hers. “I think…”, she began. “…it would be better…” Their eyes met. “…if we went together.”

Wally could feel his face heating up as she gripped his hand. “O-Okay,” he obliged.

Whether his words came out that way because he was cold, or if he was actually stuttering is still a mystery.

She pulled him towards her, and she turned around so that they were both facing towards the front.

They began their journey to the treehouse down the street, their hands in each other’s and blushes on their cheeks.

“T-Thanks, Kuki,” Wally said, squeezing her hand slightly. A surge of warmth ran through him, despite the cold wind blowing past them.

“It’s my pleasure, Wally,” she said, before placing a kiss on his cheek. “ _I’d do anything for you_.”

The blush on his face became hotter, his body heating up quickly. He placed a hand on his cheek where he had kissed him.

“Yeah, I feel the same way,” he said with a smile.


End file.
